


Let The Courting Commence!!

by Sage_Speight_Trickster_In_Training



Series: It All Started With A Guy's Night Out Gone Wrong [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Curly Fries, M/M, Pack Movie Nights, Peter trying to be sneaky about courting, Werewolf Courting, but he fails really bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Speight_Trickster_In_Training/pseuds/Sage_Speight_Trickster_In_Training
Summary: Also, in addition to Satomi's advise, Peter has been reading up on all things werewolf mates. He has been going threw all the books that were in storage that had survived from the fire. Over the past couple days, Peter he has made a list of what all the books had repeated.-Show that you are able to provide for your mate.-Show any skills that could impress your mate.-Show that you are able to provide pups for your mate.-Show that you are able to defend your mate.-Show that you are able to satisfy your mate, mentally, physically, emotionally, spiritually, and sexually.-Show your mate that you will care and love them more than any other.Now all Peter has to do is figure out how to fit everything on that list to fit Stiles.





	Let The Courting Commence!!

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this took so long, i kinda got distracted with life

Peter has being thinking about how to court Stiles for the last seven days. That means he also has been avoiding Stiles and the rest of the pack for the last seven days. 

He had missed the weekly movie night because he had become worried that someone might notice. It wasn't until the day after the movie night that he realized that if he had not noticed the mating bond, then the other  _teenage_ wolves wouldn't have either. 

Although, almost everyone in the pack was either mated or dating so there is a chance that they caught onto it, but Stiles and Peter have never outright acted like mates as far as Peter can remember.

Also, in addition to Satomi's advise, Peter has been reading up on all things werewolf mates. He has been going threw all the books that were in storage that had survived from the fire. Over the past couple days, Peter he has made a list of what all the books had repeated.

  * Show that you are able to provide for your mate.
  * Show any skills that could impress your mate.
  * Show that you are able to provide pups for your mate.
  * Show that you are able to defend your mate.
  * Show that you are able to satisfy your mate, mentally, physically, emotionally, spiritually, and sexually.
  * Show your mate that you will care and love them more than any other.



Now all Peter has to do is figure out how to fit everything on that list to fit Stiles. He already knows what he's going to do first though. Tonight is another pack movie night and Peter has already gone to a restaurant to get curly fries. He could practically smell the judgment coming off of the waiter at the establishment when he only ordered curly fries to go.

When Peter got to Derek's, the rest of the pack was already there. As usual, Scott, Kira, Isaac, and Allison were all cuddling in a pile on the rug that Derek had gotten, along with he rest of the furniture, at the request/demand of Lydia and Braeden. Lydia was sitting with Jackson in a chair that is next to the couch, Ethan and Danny were cuddling on the floor, Liam was sitting on the floor between Hayden's legs while she was sitting on the couch next to Erica and Boyd, while Mason and Corey were both absent because they were 'studying' at Masons. Stiles was sitting on the floor with the only other single people in the pack, Aiden and Malia. Derek and Haeden were in the kitchen, ordering pizza.

When Peter walks in, everyone is talking. The only person who pays attention to Peter's arrival is Stiles, who looks up from his conversation with Malia to look at Peter. His eyes immediately zero in on the medium size take out box in Peter's hands. As soon as Malia noticed Stiles lack of attention, she looked at Peter too.

"Did you bring french fries with you?" That brought more people's attention to him and Erica looks over too. Peter shrugs and turns his attention from his daughter to Stiles. 

"They're for you." Peter tosses them to Stiles before he remembers about Stiles' lack of hand to eye coordination. Time seems to slow as he watches the box sailed threw the air and Stiles eyes widen as he reaches out to catch it. Peter watches as it falls into Stiles' his lap, breaking open and spilling the curly fries all over the floor in front of Stiles. 

Everybody stops talking and stares at either Stiles or Peter in a mixture of surprise and amusement. Peter stares in horror as he watches Stiles glance down at the mess before he shrugs and picks up a fry, bringing it to his mouth and eating it without a second thought.

"Thanks Creeperwolf." Stiles' says threw a mouth full of curly fries.

Just like that, people came back to life. Erica starts laughing, Jackson gives Stiles a look of disgust, and Scott just shakes his head as if he expected it.Everybody else just shook it off and went back to talking, all except Peter that is. He walks to his designated chair in the corner of the room in shock. He just threw his courting gift to his hope-to-soon-be-mate and watched him eat said courting gift off of the floor. A minute later Derek and Braeden came out of the kitchen with the announcement that the pizza should be here within half an hour.

"Let's just start a movie now and we'll just eat when the pizza gets here." Everyone nods in agreement to Braeden's suggestion. 

"I call picking the movie!" Shouts Stiles through a mouthful of curly fries. As soon as Stiles suggests it, Scott groans.

"You're just going to try and make us watch Star Wars again! I don't even want to watch them anymore." Kira nods in agreement with Scott and Stiles narrows his eyes at Scott.

"You mean you  _still_ haven't seen them?!" 

Stiles' exclamation was drown out by Derek saying, "We are not going to watch Star Wars. Stiles you are not going to pick the movie. We are going to take turns choosing the moves now. Each Friday, a different person will pick the movie."

Everybody was quiet as they stared at Derek. 

"Dude, do you have any idea how much of a parent you sounded like just now? We are all teenagers and  _most_ of us are werewolves or some other supernatural creature. We're not five." Jackson said in an almost insulted tone and most of the pack hummed in agreement. But as soon as Derek flashes his alpha eyes at him, everybody quieted. Well, everyone except-

"I hate to agree with Jackson, like  _really_ hate to agree, but he's kinda right Sourwolf. That was a total dad move." Stiles piped up and Derek turned his glare to Stiles, both for the comment and the nickname.

"I am the alpha. Alphas are the leaders of the pack, and the parents are the leaders of families. Of course we'll sound similar sometimes." Derek replied. 

"Actually, while the alpha to a pack  _is_ similar to the parent in a family, they don't typically sound the same. That was all you Derek. No werewolf involved." Peter corrected with a smug smirk, not 100% liking how Derek was talking to his mate. 

Derek sat down his his chair with a grumble about how it 'was a wolf thing and Peter doesn't know what he's talking about'. Although, while everybody was focused on what was being said, Lydia had stolen the remote from Stiles and had gone on Netflix, found 'The Notbook' and had put it on. She smirked at the loud groan from most of the pack when they saw what had been turned on. Peter watched in amusement as Stiles began to pout about losing the remote and the pout only grew when he looked down and realized he had eaten all of his curly fries. Peter felt a small smile spread across his face as he watched Stiles. In a totally non-creepy way.

Just when everyone started to settle down to watch the movie, someone knocks on the door and four people announce 'pizza' at once. Derek gets up, still frowning, to get the pizza. When he comes back, he is holding a stack of twenty three pizza boxes. As soon as he steps into the room, all the teenagers jump up to get some. The werewolves run ahead and each grab a whole box for themselves. By the time all the were's sit back down, Derek is now holding only six boxes. 

Peter watches as Stiles trips on his own feet trying to get up fast enough to get to some of the pizza. But as soon as he gets up, Jackson trips him, making him fall on his face again. Stiles curses as he lands, but nobody hears it over the growl Peter lets out at the sight. Everybody freezes at the sound and turn to look at Peter. 

Peter hadn't meant to growl, but it was an involuntary response that Peter couldn't control. So when everyone looked at him, Peter panics slightly, remembering how his eyes had turned green last time he had defended his mate in any way, so Peter snaps his eyes shut to avoid them being seen. As soon as Peter is sure they are back to their normal color, Peter opens his eyes back up. 

Everyone is still staring at Peter in surprise and Peter can do nothing but stare back at all of them, except Stiles. Peter can feel, to his horror, that his cheeks were heating up from embarrassment and mortification. He hadn't had this little control since he was in high school. 

"What they heck was that?" Liam was the one to finally break the silence. 

"Yeah Peter, what was that?" Derek questions him, his eyebrows raising to apparently join in of the action.

"That, well that would be a, uh, a growl of some sorts?" Peter tries to explain, but mentally cringes at his explanation. Jackson's eye roll didn't help his embarrassment either.

"Yeah, no shit. We mean what the fuck was it for. All Stiles did was fall and he does it all the time. He's clumsy as fuck." Jackson ignored Stiles' insulted squawk to continue staring, waiting for an answer. Peter was surprised at how hard it was to bite back a comment on how Stiles was _tripped_ , and that he didn't just fall.  

Why was it harder to control these thoughts and reactions now, just because Peter now knows about Stiles and them being mates? It's not like just knowing about it would change anything if Peter didn't want to act differently.

Suddenly, Peter remembers something his mother told him once as a child about when you court your mate. She had told him a story about when she had first started to court Peter's father, her wolf's instincts to protect her mate had gotten stronger. As soon as you begin to court your mate, you start to loose some control over your wolf. It become harder to hide your wolf, and that once you start to court, you will have to wolf out more that just on the full moon. You have to give yourself over to your wolf twice a month instead of only once. When Peter gave Stiles the curly fries, he had began the courtship.

Peter snaps out of his train of thought when he realized he was taking too long to respond. He looks around his pack and tries to regain some control over himself. He refuses to act like a teen wolf that poped their claws at the smallest thing. Peter smooths his facial features and stands up to his full height, giving Jackson one of his best glares, satisfied slightly when Jackson takes a step back with fear in his eyes.

"I don't see why I have to explain myself to a seventeen year old boy. Or anyone else in this room, for that matter. In some instances I might explain to Derek, not as my nephew, but as my alpha. But any other time, I don't have to tell you shit,  _boy._ So I suggest you sit down and leave this alone before you bite off more than you can chew." Peter lets out a low growl at the end, as if daring Jackson to make another comment, but he wisely keeps his mouth shut. 

Peter sits back down in his chair and watches as the others sit down in a hurry, as if worried they were going to get yelled at next if they weren't quick. He felt satisfied that he could still inspire that in people. They only ones who didn't look scared or at least uncomfortable were Derek, Braeden, Scott, and Stiles. Which was expected, because Scott and Derek were the alphas, Stiles was his mate, and apparently has lost all fear in werewolves, and Braeden had dealt with angry werewolves for her work, so she was used to it. The movie as quickly started up again and everyone stayed quiet for most of the movie. 

 Once the movie ended, Peter got up and left as soon as possible, not even pausing when Derek told him to wait. As soon as he got to his car he got in and started it, getting ready to leave, but before he could speed away Stiles ran up and started to bang on the car window.

"Hey wait. Don't leave yet! I have some questions about last week. Well, and today now." Peter paused and reluctantly pushed the button to unlock the door.He sends Stiles a small glare.

"Get it. You can ask your questions when we're not around werewolf hearing." He watches as Stiles makes a small noise in surprise, as if he was expecting Peter to leave.

"B-but my jeep is here! I can't just leave her!" Stiles yells as if he couldn't imagine that Peter had suggest to leave his car.

"I'll bring you back for you to drive yourself home later. Now either get in so we can go somewhere for you to ask your questions, or get away from my car. You're fogging up the window with all your heavy breathing." Peter watches as Stiles takes a moment to consider it, but, since he was taking too long, Peter vroomed his engine. He enjoyed when Stiles jumped about a foot off the ground, not expecting it. When Stiles glares at him, Peter just smirks and tilts his head in the direction of his passenger seat.

Stiles grumbles, but makes his way to the door, opening it and climbing in. He buckles his seat-belt and immediately Peter starts to back up, making Stiles jerk forward with the speed. Stiles glares again, but remains silent until they hit the highway, far enough away fr the wolves to have to strain to hear them.

"Okay Creeperwolf, you have some explaining to do."

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. plz leave a kudos or comment if you like how it's going so far.


End file.
